


may we meet again (you better hope not)

by TheLadyTeddy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyTeddy/pseuds/TheLadyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hundred could save themselves, treasonous Grounders or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may we meet again (you better hope not)

They took the mountain.

A group of fifty took the mountain. Clarke in her desperation went to the tunnels, with Octavia in tow they forced the doors open with nothing more than brute strength and bars of metal, Monroe returned two guns in hand and Lincoln. Linking up with Bellamy, Jasper and Maya (who was clad in a hazmat suit) in the Harvest Chamber they stormed through level five, opening the hatch and letting the radiation poison the people. Clarke watched with morbid fascination as the people of the mountain’s skin bubbled and popped and they slowly died. With the remainder of the hundred they took the soldiers, ruthless in battle Clarke was reminded that not all of the hundred were sent to the Sky Box for thievery and minor assaults and law breaking. She herself shot more than a few with medical precision, rupturing lungs, through intestines where the body's acid ate through them as they bleed out on the floor. Jasper driving axes through the chests of soldiers, Monroe with her eyes alight shooting the heavy rifle through the halls.

They found Raven and Wick being drilled. The remaining 45 chained to the walls, screaming, crying, cursing the soldiers from the Ark and back. 

Clarke shot the doctor in the head before taking up the syringe and pumping Maya with it, “You’re a criminal too now.” was what Jasper said, face drawn and pinched. 

They razed it from the inside out. Killing everyone, man, woman, and child.

Clarke shot Dante Wallace in the head, a clean death, one without pain. He had tried after all, to save them, even if in the end he choose his people over her own though her recognized the damnation of it all.

Cage they dragged from the mountain by his hair, kicking at him, bruising and breaking his skin. Bellamy was the one who said they ought to float him. The hundred laughed, cheering, mocking as thin rope was found and they strung him up improperly, watching him squirm and choke in mid-air. Not unlike how they attempted to kill Murphy in what seems to be a lifetime ago. Throwing rocks at him, snarls adorning their faces with their anger and hatred.

They left him hanging.

The hundred stood at the base of the mountain and Jasper began to laugh, then Clarke started to giggle, Octavia snorted, then it began to spread. Spread faster, like wild fire through the remaining hundred plus Maya and Wick. Until their voices echoed over the silent woods.

They numbered 51, half had died in their few months on the ground. 

The hundred returned to the drop ship, goods taken from the mountain in tow; guns and food, clothing, weapons, sheets and medical supplies.

The hundred were on their own. The Ark hadn’t sent reinforcements after Lexa’s betrayal.

Disposable.

Always and forever disposable lives, scouts, canaries down the coal mine that was the earth. No one cared for the 100. They were a means to an end. No one cared if they lived or died, the Grounders used them to get their people back, the Ark to get back on the ground, the Mountain Men stole their blood and bone marrow. Their lives mattered nothing, even if some of those trapped in the mountain were children, their lives didn't matter in the long run.

Bellamy said it first, they were survivors. 

Lexa came to them, alone, the still bleeding still limping remainder of the hundred gathered at the drop ship. The Commander watched as they all sat around fires, wrapped in orange blankets, eyes deep and dark, glaring, menacing at her. It had been three days since her betrayl at Mount Weather, two since the hundred managed to get out and return to the point where it had all started.

"I need Clarke." she was damanding, commanding these broken children with their empty eyes.

"Get out."

The mechanic, Raven, in a chair with wheels on it her side bandaged and her face bruised, still bloodied even three days after the razing of the mountain. She could see that the little movement to move the contraption of a chair pained her, as she pushed it forward through the open ground where Clarke had burned 300 warriors of the Wood's Clan.

"I’m here to see Clark." she went to walk around the handicapped girl. 

"Get the fuck out Lexa, you aren’t welcome here." Raven’s arm snapped out, a cane in hand that she hadn't seen, stopping the Commander from moving forward. Lexa could see several teenagers standing, silence drawing over the camp, guns being drawn and the clicks of safety locks being pulled back. 

"This is Wood’s Clan land, and I need to see Clarke."

The drop ship curtain opened as heavy footfalls hit the metal paneling. “We won’t let you see her, you’ll have to deal with me if you want to talk.” She'd meet him several times before he went into the Mountain, he was cleaner than the rest though flakes of blood still came off of his hands.

"I am here for Clarke, get out of my way Bellamy."

"She’s busy, healing our people, surely you understand that her people come first," he spat back at the Grounder, eyes dark, murderous.

"Afterwards then."

"No."

"I will see her."

"I won’t let you." Bellamy walked towards her, toe to toe, his chest puffed out. They stood for a few moments, the tense air ripping breath from her lung until she heard it, the noise again, feet ringing out on the metal surface of the dropship and she looked up.

Clarke, bloodied, a deep cut on her face. Hair pulled back away, bare arms bruised and her t-shirt ripped, bandages on her side. She was limping, Lexa could see that, her ankle turned into an unnatural way. Her eyes, she’d seen the girl elated, nervous, scared, angry, hateful, but she’d never seen eyes so empty, so blue. Lexa often thought Clarke stole the color of her eyes from the sky her people were named for, but at this moment they were dull blue, silvery like metal and just as hard.

"Miller’s going to be fine Bellamy, have Monroe and Octavia place him with the others. Also send Maya in next, I need to make sure that her vitals are still good." She looked at Bellamy, staring right past Lexa, as if she wasn’t even there.

"Alright, what about you. You’ve been walking on that ankle for three days now."

"It’ll heal, just get Maya in here soon. Once Monroe and Octavia are done sent them out to get some seaweed, I still need to break Harper’s fever."

"Alright, anything else?"

"No, just make sure everyone is warm and drinking water, I don’t want another epidemic in this camp."

Clarke turned and began to walk back up into the ship, Lexa pushed past Bellamy stalking towards the blonde her hand lifting as if to catch the blonde's wrist.

"Clarke!" a shot rang out and a bullet landed by her foot and she could see a boy with messy brown hair staring at her, a bloodied axe hanging from his side.

"Leave, now, or I won’t miss." his voice low and dangerous.

"Jasper," that was his name, "Stop shooting at bugs, don’t waste bullets we might need." Clarke's voice a snarl, and Lexa wondered what exactly Clarke did to get sent as a criminal to the ground

"Look at me." Lexa seethed at her walking forward again, more clicks as guns were drawn. Clarke looked up, her blue eyes sliding past the Commanders form to stare at her people, she didn't even acknowledge that Lexa was right in front of her.

"Put your guns away, you’d think there was something else here." dark chuckles ran around the camp.

"Clarke look at me." Lexa demanded yet again.

"Bellamy please get Maya, I really want to get her vitals done."

"I did it to save my people."

"Bellamy, hurry."

"Don’t you understand that. It was war, I did what you would have done if you were offered that deal." the Commander stalked up after Clarke, her feet loud on the metal. 

No one saw it coming, the swift movement of Clarke arm slashing at the Commander’s face with a vicious backhand, lips pulled into a snarl as the force of the slap shoved the grounder back as she reeled from the sudden sensation of being physically attacked.

"I trusted you," her voice howled across the burned campsite, her people watching her with those empty eyes. "You said we were in this together, we’d get our people out together. You invited me to the capital, you didn’t let me burn. I trusted you— my mistake." Clarke took a shuddering breath, her hand going to her side and she watched as a boy who didn't look unlike Anya around the eyes stand close as if to steady the injured blonde. She waved a hand, "You said love is weakness, it’s not, trust is weakness. To trust anyone other than your own is a mistake. I trusted the Ark, my mother, Jaha, Kane, you, Anya and in the end my people number less than half. We bled, we were drilled, we killed and in the end we saved ourselves without anyone else." Her voice rose, tears rolling freely down her face, leaving tracks in the dust and blood on her cheeks. "We are a damned people Lexa, the 100 are, no one really cares if we live or die. We’re disposable. We planned together, and we still lost four and you saved over a hundred. I don’t want your apologies, your reasoning, your lies, your stupid fucking speeches about strength and weakness and leadership. I’m going to lead my people the way I see fit." Clarke stepped forward and pushed passed Lexa back, "Get out, don’t let me see you again. If I do I’ll kill you, right as you stand, I’ll shoot you where no one can save you without the aid of my mother or myself. You betrayed me, my people, our alliance, I won’t put my people in danger again." Clarke turned away and walked back into the dropship.

Lexa left and didn’t see Clarke for years.

Five years to be exact, the 100 had left it seemed, pillaging the Mountain even further before leaving, Lincoln left as well along with about 20 other young people from the Ark camp. 

They heard rumors of course, about a nomadic people to the west. Tradespeople with guns and medical supplies, a woman with gold hair leading them. Rumors turned to whispers until it turned to silence as the 100 left the radar of the Sky People and the Woods Clan. Occasionally stories would come from the far west, about the Wandering Clan who stayed for a season or two before moving. Stories about a woman strapped to a chair fixing mechanical devices, about barrels of alcohol that burned the throats, about two redheads who could hit the bulls eyes with a gun from many paces away. Their leader who laid to waste hundreds of preconceived notions, a woman who was half-Grounder and her brother who watched over them all. Lexa recognized them, those people she’d damned to the belly of the beast that was the mountain. 

Five long years, dealing with Kane and Abby had been a test of patience. Lexa found herself thinking how much easier life would be if she was dealing with Clarke over hunting and land rights. She’d get gifts from other clan leaders in the form of books and artwork salvages from the Old World and wish that Clarke could tell her what they were. 

But then they returned.

No pomp or circumstance.

Just a group of 100, fifty ex-criminals, 20 once-Arkers, 30 stragglers they’d picked up along the way. Lead by Clarke herself, hair reaching her waist in a wave of gold, a wrap of bright blue cloth around her waist under a dark black leather jacket, guns hanging from her waist, the cut Lexa had seen on her face days after Mount Weather having healed into a thick silvery scar. But maybe it was that tattoos on her neck that surprised her most, a half circle, she noticed that all that escaped the Mountain had the same tattoo. Lexa wasn’t even sure if she was supposed to see them, the Wandering Clan as they were called, they’d simply shown up at the Ark, with their dogs and their horses, carrying carts and people, a few sets of children in arms, wiggling to be put down. 

Clarke at the head.

She watched as the Ark opened it’s door, Abby rushing to greet her long lost daughter who returned the hug with much trepidation.

"We’ve come to trade, stay a season, we’ll be staying at the dropship." that’s all she said before she moved her Clan out, Lexa watched with stoic eyes though she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. 

It had been five years, Clarke still couldn’t be angry with her. 

She was.

Lexa went back, alone as she did years before. Clarke’s peoples set camp up quickly, pop up tents made of skins and tarp, fires already burning and animals being fed. She could see Octavia sitting with some children, showing them tricks with her knives, the red head called Monroe helping set up a main fire pit. Raven fiddling with a radio half-heartedly but her fingers playing with a gun that laid on her thigh. Bellamy watching as he directed several men in setting up the triangular tents. The camp was bustling, but everyone with that tattoo stopped to stare at her, hands on their weapons, they hadn’t forgotten it seemed. She turned around, looking for any sign of the blond woman.

"I told you if you came back I’d kill you." the click of the gun behind her, the leader standing at the base of the dropship, the silver handgun pointed at the Commander. The camp grew still at the voice of their leader ringing out over the crowd

"I just wish to speak Clarke."

"I’m giving you until the count of 10 to turn around and leave."

"You won’t shoot me."

"One."

"It was so long ago."

"Two."

"I did what I had for my people."

"Three."

"You would have done the same."

"Four."

Lexa grasped for straws.

"Five."

She stared at Clarke pleading.

"Six."

She was meet with hardened blue eyes.

"Seven."

She wondered how exactly Clarke’s eyes could be so empty and dark.

"Eight."

"Please."

"Nine."

"I was weak for you!"

"So was I."

The shot rang out through the clearing, Lexa felt it cut along her cheek, the sharp pain making her grunt and her body twitched with shock. She watched in morbid fascination as Clarke re-holstered her weapon, arms crossed. 

"I’m not a killer."

"You killed Cage, and all those people in the Mountain."

"Yes."

"It wasn’t the plan to kill them."

"It wasn’t the plan to betray me but you did."

"You’re still angry?"

"No." Clarke walked forward. "I’m still heartbroken. But I’m part of the 100, we take care of ourselves, we trust no one but ourselves. We cannot afford to be betrayed again. To be angry at someone who I don’t trust and I never see is a waste of time and energy. To be heartbroken over the loss of something that could be been good, that’s worthwhile."

"You’re weak for me."

"I don’t trust you, trust is weakness, not love. At the end of the summer we’ll be going south for fall and winter, I won’t see you again for another five years if you live that long Commander," the title felt like a curse, "You said we’d met again, we’ve met, now leave."

"You said you’d kill me."

"You’ve been dead to me for a long time Lexa, just like Finn has, just like Wells, just like my father. You’re a fond memory of something that might have, and that was possible. I’ll mourn the loss of that, but not the loss of your spirit from this world. No go, my people have much work to do without the treasonous Commander hanging around our site." 

Lexa watched as Clarke walked away.

"You said not yet!" she finally shouted at the blonde woman just as she was about to reenter the hulking metal ship. "You said you weren’t ready, you said you’d come with me to the capital, you gave me a chance. Give me another, give my people another."

"On the Ark over 18 you died, no chances. On the ground you made luck for yourself. I said not yet… because I hoped we had time to straighten out all that we’d done, all we would do in that war. But there isn’t a chance now, no second chance, it’s over. Let it go Commander."

"I can’t."

"Then that’s your fault, not mine."

"Clarke… please."

"You shouldn’t have trusted me with your heart, if you were going to betray me Lexa. Now leave. Wait for my envoys, I forgive your people, just not you."

Lexa watched, helplessly as Clarke re-entered the dropship, just as she had give years before, and from where she’d landed on Earth in.


End file.
